1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to cataloging documents and, more specifically, to techniques for cataloging documents based on user activity.
2. Related Art
Today, devices such as desktop computer systems, notebook computer systems, laptop computer systems, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) execute a wide variety of applications. For example, a device may execute a word processor application, a spreadsheet application, a presentation application, a media player application, a web browser application, etc. Software vendors frequently package applications in an application suite. Typically, an application suite includes a number of separate applications that each employ a user interface with some commonality, which generally reduces a time associated with learning to proficiently use the separate applications. In many cases, applications are capable of interacting in ways beneficial to a user of the applications. For example, a spreadsheet document may be embedded in a word processor document, even though the spreadsheet document was created in a separate application.
Various applications, such as word processing applications, provide a ‘recently accessed document list’ that maintains a default number (or a user selected number) of recently accessed documents. In the event that a user of an application that provides a ‘recently accessed document list’ desires to access a document in the ‘recently accessed document list’, document access time is generally reduced as the user does not have to access a file system in order to access the document. Unfortunately, a ‘recently accessed document list’ frequently includes documents that are not relevant to current work performed by a user.
A known operating system (OS) employs a graphical user interface (GUI) application that provides a GUI that facilitates accessing a file system maintained by the OS. The GUI application provides a search function that allows a user to search for files (within the file system) whose name corresponds to a manually entered search string (or whose content includes the manually entered search string), among other functions. Unfortunately, a user may locate a number of documents that are not relevant when the search function of a GUI application is employed to locate documents of relevance to current work performed by the user.